wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Harthal Lightrage
¨The light Its the true path of humanity to follow,other things apart from It are heresy!! the light gives true and pure power and that Its why we will be victorius aganist all the enemies of humanity !!..For we shall win no matter the cost !!!...¨ -Harhtal Lightrage- Its a devoted and faithfull paladin currently serving the Scarlet Crusade with extreme loyalty and fervor to the organization and Its leader,but unlike many other paladins he appears to favor violent and brutal tendencies in battle ,combined with his headstrong behaviour and his radical belives of human supremacy and the light,he can be problematic for other races who are near to him.He has come to Icecrown to seek veangence and retribution for all he has lost in his life including the conversion of both his father and younger brother into deahtknights of the scourge.Now full of rage on his heart,he will not rest until he is powerfull enought to vanquish all trace of evil in Icecrown. Apperance He has short blond hair with red eyes color and sharped theeths ,he is always wearing a heavy red armor made of iron plate with a large red-black cape and his scarlet tabard all time ready to fight and a heavy two handed sword on his back. Beginings Harthal was born in Vandemar villague in Lorderon as the son of the villegue's Duke Virgill Stampert who was a retired marshall of the Alliance who fought on the second war.He had a good childhood and looked at his father with pride as we was always listening to his fahter's tales and teachings.Inspired by the tales of Uther the Lighbringer,he decided to become a paladin and fight for a world of peace ,just after he was sent to Stratholme to beagin his traning,his mother died after giving birth to his younger brother Balian,because of this we would promes himself to lookout for him. Years later,during the undead outbreak .The young Harthal heard about the plagued grains that were distributed among the villages and left Stratholme to warn his father and save his home ,he just left the city 2 days before Arthas decided to purge It,His way back home was very dangerous as was starting to find many undead and cultist along the way ,he would spend various months before reaching his home. Undead Outbreak When he finally arrived at Vandemar, the villague was already being raided by the now villanous prince Arthas and his hordes of undead.He saw many zombies and other undead killing the poeple as the same people started to resurrect as undead,he fought his way to his father's mansion only to find It covered with blood whith his father and younger brother missing.after leaving his now destroyed home he started to get a greta ahte for the undead nad Arthas as he started to lose his faith in the light because of Arthas transformation ,he wandered around the plaguelands by himself for weeks trying to survive by himself as he was searching for his family,he soon heard that the town of Try's hand's garrison was able to hold back the undead and preappered to form a resistnace movement aganist the undead,hungry for vengeance he didn't think It twice to go there and join them Try's hand and Mograine When he arrived ,he saw the villague painted in red color with propaganda about anew movement called the scarlet crusade w ith the sole objective to free the plaguelands from the scourge in the name of the light,after he joined the order and soon became a scarlet captain,he was one of the many paladins to serve under Hightlord Mogranie himself ,he started to admire the paladin as well as his merciless and brutal behavior for the undead,he will adopt most if not all of his bealives and actitude bealiving that purification was the right way to bring down all the evil of Azertoh,he was very fanatic and loyal to the Ashbringer and the crusade as he starte to see him like a rolemodel and was hearthbroken when he knew about his demise Creating an avenger Under the fanatic and brutal traning of the crusade,we completed his paladin traning without losing his conection to the light like other scarlet paladins because of his strong bealive that his actions very for the good of humanity,He started to read a holy red book that was lokec away on the library,he started to study It and learn Its secrets about the light and how to used It aganist evil in order to build up his own sthrength,He soon discovered the secrets to become an avatar of light by using a phorbiden way . Secret blessing awakened A few days later ,he was send with some men to purge an abamdoned farm from the scourge,as they started to lose gorund,Harthla was losing agansit an abomination when he used that phorbiden secret to turn the tides of the battle,in a desperate manner he took out the book as he took covered near a small house as he started to read the final page of the book ,consumed by rage and hatred for the enemy, his heavy blades started to be surrounded wiht a glowing aura of red light like flames of holy light,he emerged from the house and found out that he was stronger as well that all of his paladin abilites were enhanced and with red flames of light ,comsumed by rage and desire for battle and win at all costs he easely started to overpowerthe abomination as the creatures started to be consumed by the red light in pain,he casted multiple exorcism and consacrations to weaken the creature but after being in his new blessing for just 5 minutes the state dissapeared and reverted back to normal as well as all of his mana as he collapsed on the ground completly exausted jsut as we was about to give It the hit of grace because of not beeing an epic paladin with enought experiance to fully master that kind of power ,his body was not able to resist,he was quickly carried away back to Try's hand by his fellow crusaders Category:Characters